Miscommunication
by Blossom Morphine
Summary: Sasuke musing on the difficulty of attracting an idiot blonde. Takes place between the installation of the Fifth Hokage and the Land of Tea arc.


Miscommunication

By Blossom _Naruto_ does not belong to me nor any of the characters from Naruto. They are the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I don't recieve a single dime for this, so no legal actions should be taken, as it would be futile since I don't have even the aformentioned dime.

AN: This is my first _Naruto_ fic, so of course, it is going to be sloppy, perhaps even a little (a lot) OOC. Hopefully, it will be taken with a pinch of salt and enjoyed for what it is. I had some fun writing it and trying to get into Sasu-kun's head. I've also tried not to be a Sakura-basher in this, even though personally I don't like her and not because of my pro-SasuNaru shipping (It's how she betrayed Ino over a crush after all the help Ino gave her.) to make it more believable, to see her through Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes. Since Cartoon Network started airing the english dubbing of _Naruto_, it's helped to at least have a voice to identify as Sasuke's, but I have tried to keep him in the original flavor of the pirated copies I've watched. (I've gotten past that bad-ass battle between Sasuke and Naruto and onto the filler arc about the scent beetles.) Like I said, hopefully, I've done right by the characters. **The story starts between Tsunade being made Fifth Hokage and the filler arc of the Land of Tea.**

**--**

I hate it when he does that. Mostly because when he does, I can't help but stare, and that makes Kakashi-sensei smirk at me, and then I become angry _and_ aroused. Damn the dobe.

I can't even blame him entirely, as much as I'd like to. Naruto's is merely being Naruto, just like a black hole can't help but draw planets into its gravity well. But does he have to lick his lips like that after every slurp of ramen? And why does Naruto always get to choose where we eat, which is always at Ichiraku's? Figures. The dobe claims that I'm Kakashi-sensei's favorite, but it's always Naruto that recieves preferential treatment, the highest praise.

"...but then _you_ went, and I decided that it could be all right. I mean, if _you_ think it's worth it, then who am I to.."

Sakura prattles on next to me, perhaps in the belief that if she talks as long and loud as she can, I'll like her. It's hardly worth my time to tell her that it will never happen. I don't hate her or think she's unattractive, I just don't want her.

In fact, she's my rival.

"Sakura-chan, what about me? I'll take you tomorrow. We'll make a day of it. I'll make us a picnic lunch and then-"

"Ugh, no Naruto! I was talking to _Sasuke-kun_. So what about it, _Sasuke-kun_? We'll make a day of it. I'll make us a picnic lunch and then-"

"No." I say it as coldly as I can get away with. I don't need her to cry and then have Kakashi-sensei make me apologize to her.

Sakura's eyes widen just a little, glimmering jade, dissapointed. She turns away and begins to eat in a mechanical manner. Beside her, Naruto is glaring at me and I feel a flash of annoyance. It isn't my fault she spends her time bothering me and not him. Besides, the guilt is already getting to me.

"Oh, okay, Sasuke-kun."

I hate it when she saids my name. It sounds high-pitched and whiny, strange, since ordinarily, I hardly pay attention to the sound of her voice.

"Damn Sasuke-yarou, never listning."

But when he saids it, even as a curse, I-. Well, I don't melt into a puddle of warm fuzzies, but it's pretty damn close. It sounds ...strong when he saids it, and strength has always been important to me. I hope he thinks I'm strong.

I lower my head, finding a sanctuary behind my bangs, pretending to be interested in my food. It's not fair! Naruto's cheeks don't flame when he thinks about our training sessions. Of course, Naruto didn't spend those hours trying to look alluring. Even now, I become warm thinking about it. We had no missions because of the festival later on and decided to spend the time at the training grounds. Kakashi-sensei was teaching Sakura how to improve her taijutsu in another training area and I decided this was my chance.

I had taken off my shirt, not only because of the sun, but because I had hoped Naruto would notice-well, the definition of my abs, the way my chest glowed with sweat, anything. Naturally, he didn't. The dobe was doing pullups. His eyebrows made a 'V' from concentrating so hard. If there's one thing I have to hand to Naruto, it's his dedication to his training.

As a last ditch effort, I tried doing pushups right in front of him.

I situated my self only few inches away from him, our foreheads were nearly touching. He was resting on the grass. His azure eyes were fixed on the leafy canopy above, teeth thoughtlessly chewing on his lower lip. Such large, pretty eyes. Such soft pink lips. I notice everything about him and he didn't even realize I was there!

At first, I didn't look at him. I didn't want to draw attention in case he showed any sign of distaste. I was slow and diliberate, bringing my body as high as I could, so as to observe his face, and then so low, my body rested on the grass. Gradually, I picked up the speed. I locked my gaze on his face, willing him to look into my eyes. I wanted him to see it now, the implication.

At first, Naruto kept looking at the trees. His hands were cushioning his head and his right leg was raised at an angle. His eyes were serene and slightly unfocused. It was a rare sight, seeing him in a state of calm instead of his usual manic self. It was like a catching a glimpse of a forest animal, Naruto seemed that natural there. My breath caught and I began trying to memerize everything about it. A precious memory of my most precious person.

His eyes slowly bought themselves to meet mine. They remained unfocused, seeing something else. I didn't say a word.

"Hmm."

Hmm? Hmm, as in 'Well, don't you look oh so fuckable, Uchiha-yarou', or hmm, as in 'Why aren't you Sakura-chan?"

I slowed my pace until I stopped altogether, never breaking eye contact with him. My heart was beating wildly, roaring loudly in my ears. The warm sweat that had been dripping down my chest was now cold and uncomfortable on my very hot skin. And beneath my shorts, I was becoming sensitive and in need of comfort.

All this time, those sky-colored eyes became more intense, they way they do during a battle. For the first time since I've met Naruto, challenging everything I was and held dear, I couldn't read him. His sun-dark face betrayed not even the slightest emotion. Kakashi-sensei would have been proud.

"Hmm."

Naruto flipped onto his stomach, nearly startling me. Placing his hands underneath his chin, framing his face with his fingers, he stared right into me. For what seemed an eternity, the whistle of the wind was the only thing that could be heard.

I tried to maintain a hungry, alluring expression while also trying not too look _too_ hungry and alluring, as if I didn't really care if he wanted me or not. I didn't want to appear desperate or weak, my pride wouldn't allow that. Ah, my pride, both my saving grace and the bane of my life.

His face leaned foward, our noses nearly touching. I almost stopped breathing.

"You know what, _Sasuke-kun_?"

I raised an eyebrow, the calm collected heir of the Uchiha clan albiet one trying to look sexy whithout actually leering. I realized then I should have practiced in the mirror. Two seconds after that, I realized just how desperate I really was to think about practicing my "sexy look no jutsu" before hand.

"You're a real bastard."

"Would it hurt you for like one minute just to consider taking Sakura-chan out just once? It'd mean a lot to her, she's practically in love with you. Yours is the opinion that matters most to her and all you do is shut her down. How do you know you wouldn't like dating her if you never try? At least give her credit for not holding back, for loving with her whole heart."

This was not going where I wanted.

"Since when do you want me to date Sakura? I thought you wanted to." Hard to say that. "What am I suppose to do, lie to her and pretend I think her spoiled and useless validictorian routine is actually cute? If we did go on that date, it's be a pity date, and I hardly think that would make things better." I sneered, " You know, for someone who claims to look after Sakura, you don't have a whole lot of respect for her."

I've never seen him look so pissed off, there was actaully a vien throbbing in his forehead. His face had gone red and he was breathing though his clenched teeth. Those hands had now formed fists.

"Is that the only decent feeling you can muster up for her, pity? What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you look down on everyone, anyone that might have been your friend? Everyone's so eager to get into the good graces of the heir of the Uchiha clan. And yeah, I do want to date her. I care about her, but not just because she's cute, but also a nice person. She's smart and she always takes the time to explain things to me, even when she's tired or annoyed. She makes mistake, but she owned up to them and she always tries to improve herself. I want her happy, so yeah, I thought I'd try to talk to you. Making her try to see you for the ice dick you are didn't work. Now I think I shouldn't have given up so easily."

"You make me sick."

He never gave me another look as he got up and dusted the dirt from his pants, walking towards the village proper where people were busy setting up the booths for the week-long festival celebrating the installation of the Fifth Hokage. Naruto always likes being around people having a good time.

Slowly, I stood up and then stopped. I tried not to move, not to breathe very hard. The pain didn't seem that bad if I just kept still.

Eventually though, I followed him. Stalked him really. Sad, to follow him everywhere, to pretend to go home and then watch him for the rest of the day. Before that, I always tried to sit just behind him or to his side, lovingly memorizing all his little qiurks and outbursts during school hours, just before going home to review them, edit them, place them in my mental scrapbook of favorite Naruto memories.

Today would be no different. I would watch him have a good time tonight and when I went home, settling into my bed, I would try to forget the conversation but savor the look of serenity on his face when he looked at me. It would be something to warm me at night when the lonliness became colder than I could stand.

"Sasuke, you coming?"

I jerk out of my reverie, Kakashi-sensei's voice being the type that can cut through any daydream, despite it's laidback quality.

There were three bowls, emptied, and three glasses with just the smallest amount of drink. While I had been dodging tragffic on memory lane, my teammates had finished their food. I looked down to see my barely touched food.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

--

Blossom Morphine: Well, that was my fic, thank you for reading and please take the time to review. Any tips would be welcomed but no flames, please. Remember, this is my first Naruto fic ever. Newbies should always get free pass.


End file.
